Cassiopeia Malfoy
by Blaze Banks
Summary: Cassie recently transferred from Beaubatons to Hogwarts where she'll be with her brother Draco. Bad summary, better story!


I sat aboard the scarlet steam engine as it passed through the scenic countryside, it was simply beautiful, it was a shame we didn't have transport like this when I went to school at Beauxbatons, we generally just all turned up separately throughout the day.

I hadn't been on the train long, maybe an hour? But I could already tell that Hogwarts would be a lot different than Beauxbatons. At Beauxbatons there were only girls, and right now, I was sat with 4 boys, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. Also, there was the range of intelligence. Crabbe and Goyle's IQ's where somewhere around 0 to -25, this number seemed to be dwindling by the second.

I was also sat with 2 other girls, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. I'd known Pansy for a while, she was a bitch, and I hated her anyways. Daphne, however, I'd never met, nor heard any mention of from my brother Draco. Speaking of, Draco was currently lying across a seat, with his head on Pansy's lap. I gave him an uncomfortable look, he noticed this and gave a slight shrug, so I got up and left the compartment.

As I walked down the train, I caught my reflection in the mirror a few times and smiled to myself, I am comfortable in my own skin, but I don't love myself! I had long, thick wavy, pale blonde hair and grey eyes, a pale and pointed face. I looked quite similar to my twin brother Draco.

I must say, the French schooling also helped, the French women often like to swap a few beauty tips, and I'd collected a good few in the years gone by. We were in 6th year now! 5 years of collecting beauty tips, it's got to add up to something right?!

I started looking for a compartment with people around my age; I noticed a compartment that looked fairly safe, a Ravenclaw and two Gryffindor's. I hadn't been sorted yet, so I may as well build bridges. I hesitantly opened the compartment and asked if I could join them. The ginger girl said I was welcome to.

The Ravenclaw introduced herself as Luna Lovegood, the name sent off alarm bells in the back of my head, but I ignored them. The Gryffindor boy introduced himself as Neville Longbottom, which was when I realised; this was NOT a safe compartment!

The ginger Gryffindor girl was Ginny Weasley. I felt the urge to get up and run out, but I decided that I'd sit it out, they realised that I wasn't sorted yet and I explained that I was a transfer student from Beauxbaton, and introduced myself as Cassie.

"What house are you going to?" Ginny asked.

"I don't really know, I would quite like Ravenclaw, but I'm pretty open to any house!" I answered honestly. I'd probably end up in Slytherin though, but I decided not to mention that!

"Well, Luna is a Ravenclaw, so at least you'd know someone if you did end up a Ravenclaw" Ginny reassured me.

"What about Gryffindor?" Neville asked.

"I'm doubtful, I'm not really brave and my parents would flip if I was a Gryffindor!" I explained, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Were your parents Slytherins?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

The compartment opened, and there stood Harry Potter himself, he sat opposite giving Neville, Ginny and Luna a quick 'hi'.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Cassiopeia" I held my hand out and he shook it. My brother would kill me right now!

"Are you new?"

"Yup" I answered, shifting in my seat.

"Well, I should go" Harry said, before picking up a cloak and leaving the compartment.

I sat around for another few minutes, before leaving to return to Draco.

"Hey" I greeted as I returned to the compartment. Draco had changed position and now sat beside Blaise, so I took the seat next to Pansy. I zoned out of the conversation as I wondered what Hogwarts would be like.

Draco told me that we had about 20 minutes until we arrived, so I decided to write a letter, I got out some parchment and a quill. Blaise noticed this and said it was rather loud and that we should get an empty compartment. I went with him to a nearby empty compartment. We sat in silence as I wrote to my best friend from Beauxbatons. Victoria.

_Dear Victoria,_

_I haven't even set foot in the school but I can tell this school is going to be so much different. I really miss you guys! _

_I've just been sat in a compartment with my brother and a load of idiots. Blaise suggested that we get an empty compartment, so I can write to you easier. I think he's fed up of the noise too! The views from the train are pretty beautiful, and we'll be arriving soon, I can't wait! _

_So, before, when I got fed up of sitting with my brother, I decided to find a compartment with some other 6__th__ years! When I did, Harry Potter himself walked in, so we talked for a little bit and he left! Funny right, the only compartment I pick, happens to be one filled with Potter's friends! _

_Anyways, how are you doing?_

_I hope to hear from you soon!_

_Love_

_Cassie_

_xxx_

Blaise followed me back to the compartment where I attached the letter to my owl; Xavier. I watched as he flew away before returning to my daydream.

When the train arrived at the station, Draco nudged me out of my pleasant daydream, I went with Blaise off the train and got a carriage with him and Daphne. As some time passed, we began to approach the castle, some ragged man poked at my bag with a secrecy sensor. I was beginning to like Daphne, apparently, if I get into Slytherin then I'd share a dorm with her.

The carriage stopped, Blaise and Daphne went into the castle, while I was told by an old, withered woman that I had to wait for the first years and get sorted after them. So when I boats appeared in sight, I breathed a sigh of relief. I walked in with the first year students and marvelled at the Great Hall. The ceiling was enchanting, it was amazing. All the little first years where called out, and then Dumbledore explained that I was a transfer from Beauxbatons.

"Malfoy, Cassiopeia" a professor called out, I sat on the stool.

"Hmm? Another Malfoy? You're a lot different to your brother; he was set on Slytherin, whereas you are set on Ravenclaw. Hmm? Got to be… SLYTHERIN!" I heard some form disbelief from a small section of Gryffindor. I took my place on the Slytherin table by my brother who seemed to be talking about a nose or something? I noticed the smirk when I sat down though; naturally that was his only indication of my sorting. So I struck up a conversation with Daphne. We ate, and then we were sent to our common rooms. 'Professor' Snape called me to his office, so Blaise lead me there and waited with me. Severus was my godfather, so it seemed a little weird that I had to call him 'Professor Snape'.

He told me the expectations of Slytherins, and had a look at my OWLs and told me that if I had any problems to come see me, then he reminded me to come see him tomorrow at the end of the day. Blaise showed me to the common room where Daphne took me to our dorm. I then got changed in time for the party, and adding black eye liner, mascara and eye shadow. I wore a dark green knee length dress with silver flecks and black high heeled boots. I kept my hair loose and pinned it up in curls.

Music thudded up the stairs. I left the dorm as Pansy fiddled around with some slutty dress that she planned to wear. I found a lot of Slytherins dancing in the common room, and stumbling around blind drunk. I grabbed a glass of whatever the hell it was and sat down, Theo Nott came to join me creating small talk before asking me to dance. The rest of the night passed with me dancing and downing the drinks that people threw at me.

I woke up with the worst headache, but Daphne gave me a potion that cured my hangover, so off I went to my potions lesson.

The lesson was taught by Professor Slughorn, and from what I gathered, no one else knew much about him either, Draco informed me that Slughorn taught mother and father at school too, and Blaise told me that he had a club where he collected people who have famous links! He sounded like a pompous idiot to me.

I sat beside Daphne in the class. Slughorn told us to gather round the front, where there was 3 cauldrons bubbling. This was the moment that Harry Potter and a ginger kid decided to stumble into the lesson, Slughorn leant them some equipment, lazy buggers.

A bushy haired girl identified the cauldrons and Slughorn set us a task to produce an acceptable Draught Of Living Death in exchange for a vial of liquid luck. Ha! Idiot! I'd already mastered this potion at Beauxbatons! As I brewed the potion, I noticed that there were a few bits in the instructions that weren't right. I decided to completely ignore them and instead worked from memory. At the end of the lesson Slughorn began checking everyone's potions to see if they were worthy of the Liquid Luck. He stopped at Harry's potion declaring it 'perfect' and that one drop would kill us all. Daphne looked at my potion and raised her hand, I whispered to her telling her that I would point it out to Slughorn when everyone had left. I knew what Slytherins were like, if they knew that I had the liquid luck , I wouldn't survive.

Students shuffled out of the classroom, I approached Slughorn and showed him my potion. He then handed me a vial of Liquid Luck complimenting me on my potion making abilities.

I left and the rest of the day passed in a blur, around lunchtime I received a reply from Victoria.

_Dear Cassie,_

_It's great to hear from you! And so soon as well, I swear your letter is the best thing that's happened this week. These past couple of days have been so dull and lonely at times. But never fear! I've recently made friends with the new girl, who arrived about this afternoon. Her names Chiara, she's lovely, but she doesn't know much about Beauxbatons... or magic for that matter – so I'm having to show her the ropes!_

_Since you left, things at Beauxbatons haven't been quite the same. As you predicted, Claudia Loriaux has 'graciously' volunteered to take your place as Prefect. She was talking to some of us in the common room– and I quote- "Cassie's depart has deeply moved us all, but I think it's times to look on for greener pastures, I believe, me, as prefect, is the best thing for us all. It's what Cass would have wanted"_

_Clearly. Slimy Wretch!_

_How dare she call you Cass! Like you two were the best of friends! Ha!_

_I guess you were right, you always knew she had it in for you...ever since that incident in the courtyard in 4th year. _

_Sadly, despite all the other better and need is say worthy candidates, she won. Though, something tells me she cast a confundous charm on the staff. _

_Anyway, it's nice to see your settling in well. Particularly with Blaise... though I'm not surprised that you've bumped into Harry Potter already, what did you even talk about anyhow? Can't imagine Draco being too happy about it. Also you must tell me what Hogwarts is like? I'm dying to know! Is all that its hyped up to be? Anyone caught your eye yet? If so, I want details!_

_Ah. I must go; I'm being pestered about lights out in 5 minutes._

_I wish you luck on your new life at Hogwarts. You lucky devil! Give Draco my love. _

_Write back soon! Or else!_

_Love,_

_Victoria xxx_

I quickly rooted through my bag and pulled out some spear parchment, scrawling down a quick response before lunch ended.

_Dear Victoria,_

_Your life must be dull if the best thing that's happened is my letters… Whats Chiara like? I bet she's nice, where did she transfer from? _

_Claudia is a manipulative bitch, of course she'd say that, she has half the teachers wrapped around her pinkie finger. I didn't even aim that hex at her, it was going for Gabrielle Delacour. Claudia got in the way!_

_What do you mean 'particularly with Blaise?' _

_Harry Potter, he walked in, I introduced myself (leaving the Malfoy part out of it). He then left in a rush. _

_Hogwarts is great but I prefer Beauxbatons, I got sorted in Slytherin, but I wanted to be a Ravenclaw, quite disappointed actually. But it's okay, I'll live. _

_No one has caught my eye yet, it's only the first day! Give me a few weeks before asking that again! But I must say… 'Give Draco my love'? Do you fancy him or something?!_

_Love _

_Cassie _

_xxx_

I bumped into a Slytherin girl called Gracelia-Rose Laquel, she showed me to my next lesson and the day passed like that. By the end of the day I was completely exhausted.

The next few days passed pretty quickly, but I noticed a pattern that began to develop with Draco. He was absent most of the time, each time I saw him he looked more and more stressed. I knew that his forearm bore the Dark Mark. I never mentioned it, but I did. I knew I would be next on the Dark Lord's list of followers; he was punishing our family for my father's mistakes. It wasn't our fault!


End file.
